


My persuasion can build a nation [PODFIC]

by Opalsong, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Opalsong screaming about deer, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Time Travel, recorded on location
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: “Excuse me,” Tenten says with chilling sweetness. “You want to what?”





	My persuasion can build a nation [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My persuasion can build a nation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944882) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Opal went to visit Inco and they went to Nara park and then of course had to record Shikamaru fic.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/My%20persuasion%20can%20build%20a%20nation.mp3) | 6:02 | 4.6 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
